As a tilting heating apparatus and on-the-spot heat treatment system for a heating object, a technology is known that an asphalt piece peeled from a drilled road surface is heated and recycled or asphalt is newly generated to repair a paved surface on the spot of repair work for underground installation of a paved road surface.
In this type of tilting heating apparatus, a heating container is tilted upward at input or heating of asphalt pieces into the heating container, while it is tilted downward at discharge.
However, the conventional tilting heating apparatus has problems that a supporting point for tilting of the heating container is constant, and when the size of the heating container is increased, the tilting angle is limited, which makes input or discharge of asphalt pieces difficult. And if a sufficient angular motion is to be performed, the position of the supporting point becomes high and the center of gravity of the vehicle is raised, which is unstable.
Then, the applicant has already proposed a structure provided with an oscillating support supporting a heating container and a driving mechanism of the heating container capable of tilting, a tilting base rotatably supporting the oscillating support, and tilting means such as a hydraulic cylinder for rotationally moving the oscillating support so that an opening of the heating container is faced upward/downward as a tilting heating apparatus in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 8-110025.
In this tilting heating apparatus, since the oscillating support is vertically tilted by a cylinder, a stroke of a fixed cylinder becomes longer, and since the oscillating support might be displaced downward from the tilting base when the heating container is tilted rearward, work can not be done in the state placed on a bed of a vehicle.
The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances, and its main object is to provide a tilting heating apparatus which can largely tilt forward and rearward even if the size of a heating container is increased and an on-the-spot heat treatment system for a heating object using this.